


Jet City Woman

by deathscythe70



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathscythe70/pseuds/deathscythe70
Summary: This is a challenge to write a Tony/Bucky fic with the song Jet City Woman as the theme.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark





	Jet City Woman

I was going home from work when Jet City Woman by Queensryche came on the radio. I first thing that popped into my head Bucky hearing this on the radio and thinking of Tony. Then I thought about Tony singing this with a few changes (artistic license of course). Any one up for one or both ideas, or even your own? Please let me know if you do, I would love to read them.


End file.
